


Impact

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing can be dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).



> I wrote this for Sahiya for bidding on me in the _Help Haiti_ auction. Her prompt was _Nine/Jack, zero-g; preferably Deal!verse_. It's indeed part of my _Deal-series_ , but can be read on its own as well.

"I'm so sorry, lad," the Doctor says for the twelfth time.

Jack lifts his arms to allow the bone regenerator access to his ribs. "It was my own fault. I startled you."

"Still. Shouldn't've pushed that hard." He checks a monitor to make sure Jack's spine is re-aligned properly.

"You didn't mean to. Besides, it's not that b-" He winces as the regenerator touches a dark bruise.

"Sorry! We'll do tissue regeneration next."

"Stop apologizing. It was my fault."

The Doctor sighs, but nods. "Well, a bit. Learned your lesson?"

Jack chuckles. "Oh, definitely. No tickling in the zero-g room."  


  



End file.
